


Yearning

by Holyangelheart



Series: Across the Universe, I'll Find You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Volleyball, Costumes, Easter, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Sheith Week Unlimited 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: This is my collection of fics for Sheithweekunlimited 2018. I started this on Day 4 of the week, so I'm just trying to catch up. Hope you enjoy. Tags and summary will be updated.Day 1: Exchange-✔️ Keith is an art student and he asks Shiro to be his modelDay 2: Grown-✔️ Continuation of Day 1 and the end of that AUDay 3: Long Distance Relationship-✔️ Foreign Exchange StudentsDay 4: Conflict-✔️ The two are stuck at home because of the snowDay 5: Harmony-✔️ Beach volleyball AU- Minor LoturaDay 6: Resistance-✔️ Easter! Kid ficDay 7: Free Day-✔️ Easter but now they're adults





	1. Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 & 2: Exchange + Growth- College AU  
> "In exchange for pizza, can you model for me?"  
> "Sure, why not?"  
> "You have to be naked though."  
> "That's fine but I get to have an entire pizza for myself."  
> "...Deal."  
> "Deal."

When Keith was young, he never thought that he would become an artist. He wanted to be an awesome knight or a karate kid. Of course, he still owned swords that hung on his walls, but he had a passion for art. He enjoyed traditional art and loved to use graphite pencils the most. Being able to smudge the lines and yet still be able to erase them was therapeutic. He did enjoy digital art; however, in his spare time since none of his art classes had involved using tablets or computers yet.

Keith found himself running late to class often, his sketchbook tucked under his arm as he ran from one end of campus to another. He picked a community college close to home so he could get a ride or walk to school. He had finished most of his morning classes and went home for lunch and a nap but ended up oversleeping—his worst nightmare. 2-D art was his only afternoon class for the day and an anatomy study piece was due before his professor’s office hours would be finished. He had to finish his piece regardless if the class was over and thankfully he was given the go-ahead to stay after class and finish the piece.

Things weren’t looking well as the class was basically empty when he returned. Only his professor, the nude model, and another student remained. The nude model was relaxed, scrolling through his phone as his professor was packing up to leave and the student finished a few more strokes of her pencil.

“Um, sir…?” Keith asked. His voice was strained as he tried to remember how to breathe. “Can I use the class until I’m finished?”

His professor looked at him and nodded. His office was next door and there weren’t any other art classes for the rest of the day anyway. Keith smiled gratefully at him and settled down into the seat where he normally sat. His project was almost done, but he struggled with light and shading the most.

While Keith unpacked and settled his sketchbook on the easel, the quietness of the room settled in. He looked around and realized he was alone. He completely forgot to stop the model with a bribe. The class required using a model or else he could have just done his project at home!

Keith rushed outside and grabbed the first person he could find. “Hey!”

The guy that he grabbed was taller than him, if he was shocked to see him, he didn’t show it. “…Yeah?”

“Would you mind modeling for me?”

The guy beside him scoffed and another started to ask why he wasn’t asking him instead, but Keith ignored them. The man before him looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. “What are you offering?”

"In exchange for pizza, can you model for me?"

"Sure, why not?" He said after a while. His entourage scoffed and was already walking away. They had their phones out and Keith heard the vibration of the other’s cell phone.

"You have to be naked though," he added.

"That's fine but I get to have an entire pizza for myself."

Keith squinted at him, wondering why he looked familiar. "...Deal."

"Deal,” the guy said with a smile. “The name’s Shiro, by the way.”

“Keith,” he said.

“I know.”

Keith was already walking away before his brain processed that information. He gestured to the changing room where Shiro could undress and Keith cleaned up around the bench for Shiro to sit on. He finished preparing his pencils and settled in.

When Shiro came out, Keith didn’t bat an eyelash. He sat down on the bench and Keith instructed him on how to pose, making him pose just like the last model he did a study on.

However, as Keith started to sketch Shiro, he realized he made a huge miscalculation. He was only supposed to add lighting and shading, but Shiro’s build was much more defined than the last model. His biceps were much bigger and his thighs looked as if they could crush skulls with a simple flex. His jaw was angular and the more he stared and studied the different aspects of his body, Keith realized he was drawing over the original piece. He flipped the page and started over.

Minutes passed by and Keith just couldn’t stop. He sketched the curve of Shiro’s arm, starting from his shoulder and down to his fingertips. He had instructed him to pose sitting to the side, his right hand formed into a fist. He rested his head on his right hand while his left lay still on his lap. It was a version of “The Thinker” that their professor had instructed the model to do before. Shiro looked like the pose was made for him.

The more dimension he added, the more he felt he recognized the muscles he shaded ever so delicately. Didn’t Shiro say he knew his name? Shiro…where had he heard that name?

Once Keith was finally pleased enough to take a breath, he realized the lightning in the room had changed. It must have been an hour since he started the piece and as he gazed at his sketchbook, he felt he truly did Shiro justice. He had never felt more proud of a drawing of his before.

“Shiro—,” he started. He watched as Shiro stretched his arms up and above his head, his mouth opening to yawn. His eyes welled with tears and an image of Shiro doing that again, but this time his shoulders were padded and a jersey covered his chest—the jersey with his high school’s colors. His brain connected the dots and his pencil fell to the ground.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, standing up suddenly.

Keith’s eyes automatically followed the curve of Shiro’s torso, caressing his skin until he gazed at his defined “V”. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Shiro followed Keith’s gaze and his face grew hot. He picked up the towel he was sitting on and wrapped it around his waist. “Sorry, uh, Keith—I’m gonna change now.”

“You…you do that,” Keith said before turning around and shielding his face. It had been a couple of years since he saw Shiro the Hero of Voltron Academy. They shared a few classes together which now explained why he knew his name.

With the promise of pizza, Keith knew it wasn’t going to be the last time either.


	2. Pizza Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 1 since I wanted more of a conclusion for that chapter. I decided while writing this that I want to explore different ideas for the other days instead of use this AU for the entire week. I'm really behind and have more projects to get to so I don't want to get too caught up in making this perfect. Day 3 will be a penpal AU!

How could he make such an obvious mistake? He literally asked the Captain of his high school varsity team to pose naked for him and the dude just went along with it? Keith waited for Shiro to come out of the changing room as he frantically grabbed his things and pushed them into his backpack. All he had to do was put the easel away and he’d be done.

Keith stopped short; finally looking at his piece after it was done. It was…breathtaking. Shiro looked like a statue chiseled in the image of the gods. Keith had drawn details he didn’t even notice as his hands had moved on their own. Shiro’s eyes were drawn dark and his lips pursed with shading that most would overlook. Keith felt himself drawn to it, a gravitational pull that threatened to keep him there forever.

“You did great,” Shiro suddenly said standing right beside him. “I didn’t think that’s what I look like at all.”

“Oh,” Keith whispered. He closed his sketchbook and set it on the chair with his backpack before putting the easel with the others. “Sorry about that.”

He shook his head and smiled. “Are you going to turn that in?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith pushed a few strands of his hair behind his right ear. “I could just give you the money for the pizza. They deliver to the school you know.”

Shiro shook his head again. “You promised me an entire pizza for myself but you deserve some pizza too, you know. I’ll wait for you outside.”

Before Keith could argue, Shiro already left the art room and he was left alone. He sighed and walked out, keeping to the wall until he made it to his professor’s office. Once inside, he carefully tore out the page he used and checked if it had his name, class, and date on it before handing it over.

His professor gave it a glance and grinned. “Seems like you got a new muse.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, it seems so.”

“You’ll get it back next class. Have fun with that pizza, though.”

“Thanks,” he said and backed out of there as quickly as he could.

Keith tucked his sketchbook under his arm again and looked around. Shiro was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was safe and wouldn’t have to have an impromptu date with him. He wasn’t even two feet away from a bunch of benches and he felt someone immediately meet his stride. He didn’t even have to look to know who it was.

“So, what pizza place were you thinking about?”

“Not really sure,” Keith answered. “I didn’t think you were actually going to agree.”

He laughed. It was a hearty laugh that sent a chill down his spine and warmed the back of his neck. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret choosing you,” Keith said. “Here I thought I was choosing a random person and it ended up being Shiro the Hero.”

Shiro snorted. “I haven’t been called that in a while. But why does that matter?”

“Well—!” Keith stopped. He wasn’t sure why it mattered now that he thought about it. Shiro was someone who always seemed to excel, an entity that represented skills he didn’t have. Perhaps even an unobtainable dream he yearned for.

“That was me in high school,” Shiro said when Keith didn’t continue. He pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. “Whatever idea you have about me doesn’t matter. I’m not the same person I once was. I’ve grown.”

“Mhmm,” Keith nodded. “So, Shiro, where do you want to eat?”

“I know just the place,” he answered with a grin.

Within the city there was an older community that was once a city of their own. It was meant to be a retirement community full of different old homes and older buildings. Still, it was a cheaper place to hang out if one had the means to get there. In one corner of the marketplace nestled near the laundromat and adult store was a small pizza restaurant. Their seating was comfortable at best and the two ended up ordering calzones instead of pizza and two large drinks. Keith’s was a normal pepperoni one while Shiro ordered spinach and mozzarella.

Rather than let Keith pay for everything, they split the bill since they basically ordered the same item. They sat in the corner on stools that faced the window so they could gaze outside at the parking lot while they eat. With their food still being prepared, there was nothing for them to do but look at their phones or talk. Shiro chose to talk.

“So, Keith, are you an art student?”

Keith almost spat out his drink with the question. “Oh, yeah, I am. You?”

Shiro smiled. “I’m getting my degree to become a personal trainer. I enjoy being able to help people learn how to eat healthily and not hurt themselves trying out different exercises.”

“That’s…really nice,” Keith said. He loved the way Shiro looked happy when he said that. The way his eyes lit up and his lips twitched. “I’m glad you know what you want to do in life.”

“Thanks, I’m glad that you’re pursuing to be an artist. I’m glad that we go to the same college.”

“Hmm…? You are?” He wasn’t expecting him to say that. “I didn’t think you’d go to a community college at all so I didn’t expect to see you.”

“Really…?” Shiro laughed again. “I guess you’re not the only one who thought so. Everyone…thought so.”

“…But?”

Shiro looked at him and Keith found himself not being able to breathe. It was as if another person sat beside him. “I can’t play anymore. I’ve already gotten a few injuries and if I kept playing I would need surgery on my right arm. I still need one, but I can still lift weights and play sports once in a while, but no college or major team would want me in this shape.”

“Shiro…”

“Here you go,” said the guy who took their orders held a tray with their calzones. He got their attention and then placed Shiro’s food down and then Keith’s. “Let me know if you two need anything else.”

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

“Let’s eat,” Shiro said as he gestured to the food and Keith nodded in response. The two ate in silence. Keith wasn’t able to appreciate it fully so his chewing slowed. He was only halfway done when Shiro ate his last bite.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Hmm…? Don’t be. You can just take it home.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “…You know there’s something that’s been on my mind.”

“Yeah, what is it, Keith?”

“Why did you agree to be my model? You didn’t even let me pay.”

“Well,” he trailed off. Shiro ruffled his hair again and looked away. When he looked back at Keith, Keith noticed a red tinge on Shiro’s cheeks. “I wanted to hang out with you.”

“…With me?” Keith asked.

“Why not with you?” Shiro asked with his voice rough. He sounded offended at such a question. “You’re a great guy and you’ve always had a passion for art. You were even on the track team during high school and won multiple awards—”

“Wait—you knew about that?” Keith asked.

Shiro glared at him. “Dude, you had fan clubs!”

“I—What?”  He was flabbergasted. “You’re the one with the fan clubs.”

“You also won awards in art contests in high school.”

“You were Captain of the football team!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you ever went to one of my games.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Wait, you did…?”

The two stared at each other in disbelief. Was there something Keith was missing?

 “Shiro just confess to your high school crush already! We’re dying back here,” one of the employees shouted from the kitchen.

Keith felt he recognized the voice. “…Matt?”

“Yo, Keith. Nice to hear your voice again,” Matt replied.

Shiro’s face lit up at the mention of his best friend’s name. He grumbled. “I thought he wasn’t working tonight.”

“What? I don’t think I understand what’s going on,” Keith said.

Shiro covered his face with his hands. “I’ve…liked you…for a while, Keith.”

Keith just stared at him, wondering if it was a joke or not. “What?”

“I’ve liked you since high school, Keith. I still like you,” Shiro repeated.

“Why…? How…?” He frowned. “I think I would have noticed if the person I liked also liked me back.”

“You’re pretty dense,” Shiro said. “Wait…you liked me too?”

Keith started eating again, not wanting to answer him. He didn’t speak again until it was all gone. “I’ve liked you too, but what now? I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Well neither have I,” Shiro agreed. “We can just take our time, Keith.

He nodded. At the moment, Keith wasn’t sure what it would mean to have a boyfriend and neither did Shiro, but the two of them took the first step together. Rather than becoming exclusive, the two decided to just hang out and grow as friends first.

After that in an effort to spend more time with Keith during school, Shiro became the class’ main model and no one but Keith had an issue with it.

Keith found it a lot harder to concentrate since the more time he spent staring at Shiro's naked body he realized just how crazy the whole thing was.

He was an art student dating a jock. A hot jock. That people saw naked in exchange for college credit.

He would grow to ignore it, eventually. 

Their relationship would grow too, eventually.


	3. Idiots in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Long Distance Relationship  
> The two participated in a foreign exchange program where they swapped schools for a semester = 6 months. Keith goes to Japan to stay with Shiro’s grandma while Shiro goes to California and meet Keith’s parents. One of the things they have to do is communicate with each other through video calls and keep a log of what they do each day like a diary. There are also questions they’re supposed to answer before returning so they can give a presentation to the class. 
> 
> Some people say that online relationships aren’t real—but they can be. Long distance relationships are difficult and a commitment that needs to be acknowledged and discussed between the parties involved. Yet, the love between two people if genuine can stay strong despite distance. Never give up.

* * *

 

 

 “So, how do you like California so far?” Keith asked. He sat at a small minimalist desk right against a window. The bed beside him was lower than the one he had at home and a black blazer hung on the closet door. He grinned. “I hope Lance isn’t bothering you.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head. “Lance is fine. He apparently considers you his rival, but California is nice. It reminds me of summertime in Tokyo…but all the time.”

Keith nodded. “I’ve been here for three months but I see what you mean, Shiro. Your room is really clean, too. I’m surprised you don’t have any porn in your closest or anything.”

“Ah hah,” he laughed, trying to conceal the fact that there might have been porn in there at some point. “My grandma goes into my room sometimes.”

He smirked and he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. “So you do have porn somewhere then?”

“Keith!” Shiro shouted and then looked around him to make sure Keith’s mom Krolia didn’t hear. Keith didn’t have to worry about his grandma understanding him at the moment, but Keith’s parents would understand every word. He sighed when he acknowledged he was alone and leaned back in his chair too. “Did you finish your homework yet? I can help you with your Japanese or literature.”

Keith shook his head and switched from English to Japanese since he did need to practice. He also enjoyed hearing Shiro speak in his native tongue, but he didn’t need to know that. “Your classmates are really kind and help me with the work so I’m fine. Cram school is really hard, though. How are your classes?”

“I always enjoyed learning English so my classes are going well. I wish we didn’t swap places though because I want to be with you,” Shiro said. He added that bit at the end so fast Keith didn’t catch it.

“Can you say that again?” Keith asked, leaning forward with his arms on the desk, “Slowly.”

“Uh, I wish we could be classmates together,” he repeated, still speaking in Japanese. He looked away from the screen to act as if Krolia passed by. He took a sip of water.

A smile spread across Keith’s face as he rested his chin on his hands, his elbows on the desk. “I wish we could be together too.”

Shiro choked a little while Keith laughed. The two stared at each other through the computer screen and it didn’t feel as if there were thousands of miles separating them. It felt as if they were in the same room; close enough to touch if they were to just reach out their hands—

But it was only an illusion.

Perhaps the feelings the two were developing were only illusions, too.

Feelings that they wouldn’t share—didn’t dare to share.

Every day it went on like that. They went to school, spent meals with their host family, did their homework, and then call each other on their laptops. By the time they turned on their computers, any issue they had during the day just melted away. They chatted far longer than what was required; they just clicked immediately.

When they first spoke to each other, neither could say a word. Seeing the other at their desk in their home was too much, especially since they found each other attractive.

That month, Keith discovered Shiro started working out more.

Two months afterward and Keith brought up Shiro’s best friend Matt and the next day Shiro wanted to strangle Matt when it was his face he saw instead of his beloved friend Keith.

“Boo!” Matt did a peace sign as Shiro was only a couple of inches from the screen. Seeing Matt’s face made him recoil in disgust. “Ow, buddy, that hurts.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Where’s Keith and what are you doing in my room?”

Matt leaned back, tipping the chair slightly just to annoy Shiro. The two spoke in Japanese. “My buddy is busy getting snacks and helping your grandma.”

He squinted at the mention of him calling Keith ‘buddy’ but he ignored it. “You didn’t answer my question, Matt.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen you so aggressive before, Shiro. You know this room smells different from the last time I came over. It smells…woodsy? Maybe that’s just Keith’s cologne,” he teased. A smirk played on his lips and he was trying not to openly laugh at how Shiro’s face turned red. He looked like he was about to explode.

Shiro was mixed between wanting to strangle Matt and wanting to be in his room right then. His room filled with Keith’s scent…his sheets covering Keith when he sleeps…

“Dude, calm down,” Matt said, stopping Shiro from continuing down that dangerous train of thought, “Oh hey, Keith.”

“Keith—?!” Shiro shouted. He covered his mouth, wanting to hide.

“Pfft!! Dude, you should see your face right now!”

“Matt, I swear when I get back…” Shiro was struggling.

“What are you two doing?” Keith asked in Japanese.

Shiro flinched at Keith’s voice, but he couldn’t see him. He moved closer to the laptop, trying to get a better visual of him, but Matt practically hugged the laptop to stop him from seeing. “…Oi, Matt, move!”

Matt laughed, not giving in at all. “So what kind of snacks do you have, Keith?”

Keith looked at the tray in his hands and set it on the bed. “Shiro’s grandma peeled us apples. I don’t see why she had to peel it to look like rabbits.”

“Shiro’s grandma does it because it’s Shiro’s favorite way to eat them,” Matt said. He took one and bit off the front. “It’s also to show she made them with love.”

“Oh…I should learn how to peel them too, then.”

“Why, so you can peel apples for Shiro?” He asked with a huge smile.

The tips of Keith’s ears turned red as he shook his head. “No, just, uh a way to hone my knife skills.”

Matt shrugged. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

Shiro coughed loudly. He was suffering not being able to see Keith’s face but he wanted to be subtle. He switched to English. “Move, Matt. Or else I’m going to blackmail you for Keith’s benefit.”

Matt got off the chair and sat beside Keith. Shiro grumbled, uncertain if he made the right move or not but at least he could see both of them at the same time now.

Keith glanced at him with a bright smile and Shiro melted. “Matt’s been helping me with my homework at school but since exams are coming up, I need more help than usual.”

Shiro nodded. After the exam, it would be time for them to switch back. Shiro grew close to Keith’s classmates and although he would never admit it, he would miss Lance a bit. He was the only person who stuck near him so they grew close. He was sure it would be the same for Keith. One more month and he wouldn’t be in the same class as Matt anymore. He really couldn’t complain that the two were spending more time together.

For Keith, it was just as Shiro thought. He spent most of his time with Matt. They ate lunch together in the classroom and shared their food. Matt usually bought bread from the store and Shiro’s grandma usually made Keith a bento for lunch. If she didn’t, then the two ate in the Cafeteria. Besides homework, Keith found himself usually talking about Shiro and asking Matt about him. He wanted to know everything. At first, he wanted to know more about him for the project—to empathize and learn about the guy he swapped lives with for a semester. Of course…it didn’t take long for him to want to know more than what was necessary. He wanted to know what Shiro was like during the school festivals—what sports he was good at and if the girls in their class liked him or not.

After their first video call, Keith knew he must be a really attractive guy and it must not be a weird thing to think so. Everyone liked him. It wasn’t until he mentioned Shiro did he learn that majority of the class _really_ liked Shiro—romantically or not.

A part of him was happy that he saw a Shiro that no one else knew about. He wasn’t just an all-around athlete and gentleman. He had his own fears and dreams and often times when their video calls got late; they found themselves talking while they view the stars out their windows. It was weird how both of them had their desks facing the sky. The same sky that enveloped them with sparkling stars. Shiro wasn’t just athletic, he was a nerd too. He loved space and talked about astronomy to Keith. Both of them gushed over having the Hubble telescope book and that it must have been a coincidence that they were the ones chosen to swap lives.

Deep in his heart, he wished it wasn’t a coincidence because what were the odds of the two meeting? He never said these things and yet he felt that whenever he talked about him to Matt, the teasing smile on his lips showed that his feelings were crystal clear.

As Keith looked over the worksheets with Matt, he stole glances at his laptop screen as Shiro worked on something. His typing was loud and if he stared for too long, he could see Shiro’s concentration break as he glanced at the corner of his screen where Keith sat. Sometimes he felt that their eyes met and he would quickly look away.

Shiro found it hard to concentrate on his essay when Keith was there, focusing on the work with Matt. He didn’t want to just stare while the two talked and silently worked, but at the same time, he couldn’t look away from Keith for too long. He realized that he never saw Keith from far away before. Usually, the two were face to face and the thought that Keith is hot kept making his face heat up.

Keith must have changed into his casual clothes when he was getting the snacks. It was the first time Shiro saw his clothes too. He wore black jeans and a grey shirt and although it was simple, he looked _really_ good. He wondered if the other students thought the same. Now Shiro wanted Matt to snap a pic of Keith in the school uniform so he could save it as his wallpaper.

Shiro looked in the corner of his screen and noticed Keith facing him and then look away again. He licked his lips and tried not to smile.

All this went on while Matt suffered. Keith lured him with the promise of going to the arcade but in the end, he had to watch the two glance at each other and gush like idiots. He would die if he had to watch them flirt in the same vicinity. He half wanted to tell them to just confess already while the other half of him was resentful because their feelings for each other should be obvious and if they’re too stupid to figure it out then that’s on them.

Of course, as the guy who would be Shiro’s best man at their wedding, he knew it was his job to get the two together. A plan was already starting to form in his mind.

The last day of class for the two of them was similar. Both classes held a going away party for their particular exchange student. Some tears were shed—mostly from Lance and Matt and a lot of pictures were taken. More tears were shed when they had to part with their new family at the airport and their new buddies saw them off too. They were a lot closer than they previously thought.

Unbeknownst to them, it was then that Matt’s plan went into action.

Keith’s flight stopped in Hawaii so he could get onto another flight to California. The gate to California was at the far end of the terminal and when Keith got to his seat, he wanted to be as close as possible so he wouldn’t miss the boarding time.

It just so happened that the gate to depart from Hawaii to California was also the gate to arrive in Hawaii. Keith was staring at his phone with headphones on when he noticed another person’s shoes in front of him. He looked up, possibly ready to fight when he came face to face with Shiro.

“Keith, is that you?” Shiro asked.

Keith answered by dropping his phone and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith. He carried him a few steps back before twirling him around. They laughed until they got dizzy and collapsed on the floor, not letting go.

“You’re here!” Keith shouted. He lowered his voice when he remembered where they were, but he touched Shiro’s face. “You’re here.”

“I am, Keith. I am,” Shiro said with a smile. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. They gazed at each other, both smiling with tears welling up. They hugged each other again and didn’t want to let go, but as the seconds ticked by they knew they had to eventually.

Their next flights were looming closer and their legs were growing numb. Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand and brought it to his cheek. He kissed his knuckles. “I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro froze and snatched Keith’s hands, his thumb rubbing circles along the back of Keith’s hands. “Say that again.”

Keith licked his lips and fought a smile. He failed. “I love you, Ta-ka-shi,” he said, emphasizing each syllable.

Shiro pulled Keith forward, their lips colliding harshly—too harshly—but they ignored it as they shared their first kiss on the Honolulu Airport’s floor. They pulled away, their faces hot and their eyes heavy with fresh tears. “I love you too, Keith.”

They embraced as time seemed to slow down, but knowing that it wasn’t going to, they let go.

Shiro kissed each of Keith’s knuckles with a smile. “I love you too.”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue about what foreign exchange students do and I know that they wouldn't necessarily switch places with another student. In my high school we did have a few of them, however, they stayed for an entire school year! Most of them were girls (if not all) and I think they formed strong friendships at my school, which is really interesting since I was at one of the "worst" schools in Hawaii. We had a couple of Japanese students and two girls from Europe? I think. Well, Eastern Europe. One of them had her birthday before mine (1/13 I think) and she was from Kazakhstan. Just wanted to share haha. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Conflicting Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are flatmates stuck inside due to the snow outside. Fluff where Shiro is pining hard for Keith.  
> Even though I’m super late, I plan on finishing all the days.

* * *

 

Keith sat on the couch sitting with his feet tucked in underneath him. A black throw blanket spread over his lap with a Voltron Red lion mug full of hot chocolate in his hands. He sipped quietly as he watched the YouTube channel Brave Wilderness on the TV across from him. The episode was on Black Widow spiders and he was nodding at everything.

“Hey, Keith, do you know where I put my keys?” Shiro asked as he entered the living room after watching Keith from the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at Keith who looked very comfortable on the couch. “…Why aren’t you getting ready?”

Keith looked at him with a grin. “Classes were canceled, Shiro.”

“What?” Shiro frowned.

“Didn’t you get the text?” Keith asked. He picked up his phone from the arm on the couch and unlocked it, showing the text to Shiro. “You did knock out.”

Shiro stared at the text as he tried to decipher the message in his morning haze. “I could have slept in.”

Keith laughed as Shiro sat down next to him. He patted his best friend and roommate’s left arm. “Did you sleep well? I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I’ve slept better. For some reason my right arm was hurting a lot,” Shiro said as he massaged the area above his prosthetic. “Did it snow or rain last night?”

Rather than answer, Keith got up and pulled the curtains apart, revealing the street covering in a thick layer of snow. It was already Spring and their town wasn’t north enough to get the constant storms so the snow outside was really random. From his spot on the couch, Shiro could see that it was still snowing. Hopefully tomorrow it’d be snowing too so classes would be canceled and spring break could start early for them.

“Going out would be stupid with this weather,” Shiro groaned as Keith sat on the couch. Keith’s back leaned against the arm of the couch, his knees bent and his feet on the edge of Shiro’s thigh. “Would it be cruel to order pizza right now?”

“Yeah but as long as we give a huge tip it would make it worth it?” Before Keith finished, Shiro was already scrolling on his phone to order.

“Never mind,” Shiro sighed as he sank deeper into the couch. “That would be too cruel.”

Keith nodded, still watching the TV. The next episode started and he sighed in content. He stretched out, his legs covering Shiro’s lap and he waited for Shiro to push them off or complain. When he didn’t, Keith just sighed happily.

“You know, you’re like a cat,” Shiro said suddenly. He had put his phone down and was watching Keith for a few minutes now. He enjoyed how Keith was so mesmerized that he didn’t notice his lingering eyes.

Keith glanced at him. “Is that bad?”

Shiro shook his head. “Cats are my favorite. I mean—it’s not bad…bro.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Are you okay, bro?”

“I feel perfectly fine,” he said and he meant it. Keith sipped the remaining hot chocolate in his mug and removed his legs from Shiro’s lap. Shiro looked away, not wanting to show that he felt lighter without his weight—empty even. He wondered when the day would come when Keith would finally lay his head on his lap so he could play with his long silky locks. He wanted Keith to sit on his lap so he could wrap him in his arms and hold him there for as long as he’d let him.

Just like a cat, Shiro wouldn’t force Keith to stay with him and if Keith chose to sit on his lap, he would never want to get up.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Keith asked from their kitchen.

Their flat was small but the kitchen had enough room for them to move around in at the same time. The landlord liked them since they kept the place cleaner than the last tenants. Shiro wasn’t allowed to cook, however, so he did a lot of the cleaning. Of course, everyone in their building thought they were a couple to the point where they got tired correcting them and just went along with it.

Shiro smiled at Keith. “Bacon and eggs, please?”

“Sure,” Keith said with a smile and pointed to their small dining table next to the kitchen and coffee bar, “I made your coffee already.”

“Thanks, love,” Shiro answered automatically. His eyes widened as he flailed.

“No problem,” Keith answered back.

Shiro wasn’t sure if Keith heard him right or not, but he mumbled quietly to himself about how he could mess up so badly. His coffee was the right amount of sugar and creamer and he melted into his chair. It was bliss.

It wasn’t long until he was presented with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast prepared just the way he liked it. Instead of the food, Shiro’s attention was focused on Keith as he stood wearing a black and red apron. How could someone be so cute?

Keith tilted his head. “What?”

“When did you get that?” Shiro asked.

“Yesterday,” Keith said with a grin. “Do you like it?”

Shiro sputtered for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good,” he said. Keith’s smile grew and so did Shiro’s as they gazed at each other.

Shiro looked down at his empty mug. Now would be the perfect time for him to confess his feelings for Keith. On days when the two can relax only reaffirm his love for his roommate. He felt _right_ to him. As if they were an old couple in their late 20s. “Keith, you know I think…”

“Hm…?” Keith asked, a slice of bacon dangling from his mouth, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Shiro stared, his own mouth wide open as Keith chewed quickly until the bacon disappeared. “You cheeky…”

Keith smirked and grabbed another one. “What, gonna stop me?”

Shiro found himself standing, snatching the end of the bacon with his teeth, but Keith wouldn’t give in. Keith gazed up at him, his eyes bright and egging him on.

 He held onto the bacon with his teeth and Shiro, being the competitive man he was, took Keith’s challenge. He inched closer until their lips were only a centimeter apart, but Keith only tilted his head more. Shiro couldn’t help but wonder when Keith started to love bacon so much.

In that split second, Keith closed the distance, his teeth gently scraping against Shiro’s bottom lip as he took the remaining piece. Still, as he chewed the meat and licked his lips, he didn’t move away. Shiro was paralyzed. It was basically an indirect kiss—

“Shiro…?” Keith asked.

Having Keith so close, Shiro took a breath and leaned in. He expected Keith to move away or push him, but he leaned into the kiss. His resolve broke.

Shiro pushed his right hand into Keith’s hair, his thumb caressing the back of his neck. His left hand settled at the small of Keith’s back as he pulled him close, their bodies and lips colliding.

They broke away and he shivered as Keith’s breath tickled his chest. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist his left hand stroking the back of his head as he just held him there.

After a couple of minutes, Keith broke the silence first. “Finally our first kiss…took you long enough, Shiro.”

Shiro sputtered as he moved Keith back to see his face. “What do you mean ‘finally’? You wanted to kiss me?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Of course, you idiot. We’ve been dating for six months.”

“Six…six months…?” Shiro asked. He was at a loss for words. “What are you talking about Keith? I haven’t confessed to you.”

“No, but I confessed to you.”

Shiro frowned. “Then what about the whole ‘bro’ thing! You don’t call your boyfriend ‘bro’ you know.”

Keith crossed his arms and leaned on his right leg. “You’re the one who kept saying it. I just went along.”

“T-Then what about why everyone says we’re dating and you never corrected them—oh. Oh fuck,” Shiro came to the realization then. He covered his face. “Fuck.”

“Mhmm hmm,” Keith removed the apron and hung it on the hook next to their oven. “Now I owe Allura and Lance money.”

“You do, why?” Shiro asked.

Keith glared at him. “Here I thought you were just shy.”

“I’m…I’m so sorry, Keith.”

“You owe me, love.”

Shiro moved towards Keith, reaching out with a shaky hand. “Keith—”

Keith took Shiro’s hand and placed it on the small of his back as he pulled Shiro down with his other hand. He kissed him deeply then.

When he broke away, Shiro collapsed and he sighed.

“Baby steps, Keith,” he murmured to himself as Shiro had a goofy smile on his face, “Baby steps.”

 

\---


	5. Volleyball Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Harmony  
> Beach Volleyball where Shiro and Keith play against Allura and Lotor who are renowned for their harmony. Shiro is Allura’s childhood friend while Lotor is Keith’s college buddy. Although Keith and Shiro never met before, they click really well. Very short.

The sky was clear with only a few clouds, allowing the sun to warm the earth and start spring. The park was full of people of all ages and it was quite busy. To celebrate the increase of temperature, the four of them decided to have a little competition in volleyball.

From the moment he arrived, Keith knew he was in for a lot of pain.

When he heard volleyball, he expected a court or even a grass field. Instead, the park had sand courts and Keith hated sand. It made his movements sluggish and it was much more difficult to jump in. His height only made the situation worse since at least the springiness of the other courts would allow him to jump higher—sand only weighed him down.

Keith tried to hide his annoyance from the happy couple who stretched and applied sunscreen together. At least he wasn’t alone since the couple also put Allura’s childhood friend in the same position.

As he watched the stranger remove his T-shirt, Keith realized the chance of dying of heat stroke was especially high. The man revealed a prosthetic right arm and scars on his arms and torso. There was also a scar across the bridge of his nose and his bangs were white—something told him it wasn’t a style choice. He must have been staring for too long since Shiro turned and started to walk towards him. He flashed a smile and Keith wanted to melt into a puddle.

“Your name is Keith, right?” He asked, reaching his right hand out and Keith took it, “It’s nice to meet you and I hope we have a good game today.”

His smile grew. “Likewise, it’s Shiro, right?”

Shiro nodded and then revealed a bottle of sunscreen. “Would you mind helping me with my back? I’ll do yours too.”

Keith’s smile faltered as he tried not to show how his heart skipped a beat. “Sure.”

Quietly, Keith waited as Shiro rubbed sunscreen onto his arms and chest before squeezing some onto his hands. He rubbed it onto his back, trying desperately not to caress his amazing back muscles since it’d be really weird. When he was done, Keith removed his own shirt and allowed Shiro to rub his back while he did his own front. For some reason, Shiro’s took twice as long and Keith shivered as his rough hands rubbed along his back.

For Shiro, he couldn’t stop his hands from running along Keith’s body. He was practically a head taller than Keith and his hands were much smaller than his. He wondered what it would feel like to have Keith’s hands in his own.

Allura had invited him for volleyball fully intending to match the two of them together, except Lotor didn’t want to tell Keith that part. He couldn’t help but think about the fact that this was supposed to be a blind date and not a simple volleyball game. He also hated how he could feel the stupid couple’s gaze on them.

In the end, the two shared shy smiles and started their stretches. All the while Allura and Lotor snickered from the other side of the net.

Lotor raised his arms above his head before lowering them in front of him. He glanced at Allura with a smirk. “They look like they’re having a hard time, love.”

Allura smiled back. “All according to plan, darling, don’t worry.”

“I love you,” Lotor leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her temple.

“I know. I love you too.”

After everyone stretched and got ready, it was time to begin their game. Allura explained the rules just in case but was confident that the two would do fine. Lotor would cover the front while Allura stood in the back for defense. Keith stood in the front on his side with Shiro behind him.

Allura was the first to serve. She jumped high and spiked the ball right between them. It was so fast that neither of them reacted. Lotor blew her a kiss just as she got another ball to serve again.

Keith glanced at Shiro and he nodded. They were in trouble. Still, Keith wasn’t going to give up. He was confident in his speed and from the looks of Shiro; he knew he had a lot of strength.

Second serve and Allura hit it so it whizzed past Keith’s head, expecting it to fall so it’d be their point. Instead, Keith twirled around and bumped the ball towards Shiro who was there waiting. Shiro volleyed it up close to the net. “Shit, sorry—” he started to say, but Keith was already in the air. He slammed the ball over the net and it landed right at the edge, but still in bounds.

The two high fived each other; they had a chance after all!

A chance, yes, but both teams were hunched over with their breathing heavy. The harmonious couple versus the newbies was having more difficulty than they anticipated, but that just proved they were right about the two being perfect for each other. Inside, they couldn’t help but squeal with glee at how Keith and Shiro were communicating like an actual couple—or at least like an actual team.

In the end, Lotor was able to deflect Keith’s last spike and Shiro wasn’t able to get to it in time. Allura jumped to hug him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him all over his face.

Keith cursed his short height, but Shiro patted his shoulder and pulled him away from the couple.

“You did great, Keith,” Shiro said. He reached out to take Keith’s hand and the two automatically gravitated towards each other to hug. It lasted longer than they planned, but both parties were comfortable with it. “I’d love to play with you again sometime.”

“Next time we’ll kick their asses,” Keith grinned.

“Agreed,” Shiro said with a laugh. “It’ll be a date.”

Keith stopped. “A date?”

Lotor whistled from across the court and Allura elbowed his side. A hushed “Shh!!” still made it to the two men and Shiro flushed a deep red. He rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be—”

“Sure,” Keith said. He looked away and then back at Shiro. “I’d like that.”

Shiro rested his hand on the small of Keith’s back. “I’d like that too.”

The two grinned at each other and Allura snapped a picture of their first unofficial date of many.


	6. Easter Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter! Fic where Keith and Shiro are young kids about 3 years old.

It was a sunny Easter Sunday and the park was full of screaming children ranging from toddlers to middle schoolers. Some wore fancy Easter clothes while others treated it like Halloween with cute animal costumes that their parents probably forced them into.

Krolia happened to be one of those parents, but she was failing at forcing her child to wear the adorable suit. “Keith, baby, please,” she pleaded.

“No,” Baby Keith said, turning away, his arms crossed as his lips turned down into a pout. He lifted his still crossed arms to cover his eyes. “Never!”

She sighed and noticed a kid similar in age to Keith on a bench licking vanilla ice cream. “Look, Keith. That boy’s wearing a costume too and he looks happy.”

Keith looked over at a black haired kid wearing a bee costume. He sat merrily as he swung his legs back and forth. “Ice cream,” he said after staring for a bit.

“Hmm…? What was that?”

“I want ice cream,” he said.

Krolia sighed but nodded. “If you wear this Mommy will buy you ice cream okay?”

Keith brightened up and nodded. Krolia took his hand and led him to the bathroom so he could change. Why she didn’t just get Keith to change at home was beyond her, but when she finally slipped Keith into the outfit, she forgot all of her worries.

Outside, the sunlight shone brightly and Keith’s costume stood out amongst the bunny rabbits and little chicks. He wore a ladybug costume, the red and black matching only the other kid’s black and yellow bee ensemble. His mother immediately gushed and nudged her own son as he finished chewing the cone.

“Shiro, look,” she gushed. “Another kid is wearing a bug outfit. Mommy made a good decision right?”

The little boy gazed at Keith who stared back. The two mothers immediately whipped out their cameras to snap pictures of the two. They shared a knowing look—these kids were going to have so many playdates from now on.

Shiro was the first to move as he waddled over to Keith. He stopped right in front of him, a few steps too many, but he was curious like a bee wondering if the bright colors were a flower. He looked Keith up and down and then closed the distance to pat Keith’s shoulder.

Keith’s face brightened. He found a friend!

Krolia and Shiro’s mother had eyes full of tears as they watched the two communicate silently.

Shiro breathed out through his nose and struck a hero pose. His eyes twinkled as he gave Keith a thumbs up and turned around. Keith automatically followed him like ducklings to a mama duck.

Shiro led Keith to the short balance beam. He hopped on and did a quick 180 showing how skilled he was. Keith nodded enthusiastically and jumped on it too. His little legs wobbled slightly, but Shiro reached out and took his hand, steadying him. The two held hands until they jumped off and ran to the monkey bars. Their gaze lifted and both shook their heads in unison. That would be an adventure for another time since only big kids used those. The two mothers followed behind them, proud that their boys refused to try a dangerous section.

Now the two stood on the steps of the slide. Shiro pointed at it and Keith pursed his lips. Shiro pointed harder and Keith shook his head. “Together, Sheewo,” he said, squeezing Shiro’s hand that he refused to let go.

Shiro sighed and nodded. Keith quickly climbed the steps. He sat down on the top, holding the sides so he wouldn’t slide down without Shiro. Behind him, Shiro carefully sat and scooched forward. He wrapped his arms around Keith, which was impossible as both wore bulbous costumes, but they tried. “Keef, now,” He yelled.

Keith let go and the two slid through the spiral slide with gusto. They giggled as they reached the bottom and Keith stuck his legs out to stop them from falling onto the padded ground. He got up first, pulling Shiro off the slide and then quickly ran to do it again.

The two did it over and over again until they grew tired and needed a nap. Luckily, Shiro’s mom had laid out a picnic blanket close by for the kids to nap on. Even in their sleep, they didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

They tired themselves out so much that in the end, they missed the egg hunt completely. Keith didn’t mind so much when his mom gave him two ice cream cones instead of one with the promise of meeting Shiro again.


	7. More Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of the two being adults now, recreating that fateful day when they first met. Or in other words: I'm ready to move on.

“Come on, man. Just put the costume on, Keith.”

Keith crossed his arms, his lips turned down in a slight pout. “No.”

Hunk groaned with his head in his hands. “Dude, can’t you just wear it this one time? Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Just make Lance wear it,” Keith said.

“Shiro, buddy, my man,” Hunk pleaded to the other man who was sitting at the picnic table, sipping a cup of coffee. “I’ll give you $20 to make Keith put this on.”

Shiro pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and took another sip. “He’s a grown man, Hunk. He can do what he pleases.”

Hunk hovered next to Shiro, extending cash. “I’ll give you $50.”

“Keith, please put the costume on,” Shiro said as he took the crisp $50 bill from Hunk. He tucked it into his wallet before Hunk could change his mind.

Keith raised an eyebrow and huffed. “Shiro, I love you, but no.”

Shiro waltzed over to Keith, pushing his fingers through his hair as he lifted Keith’s chin to gaze into his eyes. He glanced at Keith’s lips as his thumb brushed against the bottom one. “Keith, baby, please.”

He wasn’t sure to be mad that Shiro automatically touched his hair or that he enjoyed the feeling of Shiro’s fingers caressing him. His resolve faltered, but he stood his ground. “…No.”

“You know, we’ve been together for more than 20 years and you still refuse to recreate that Easter we first met,” Shiro said. He pushed his hand into Keith’s and pulled his hand to his chest. “Yet you’re just as stubborn as your mom described.”

Keith rolled his eyes at that. “Shiro, I’m not getting into a sexy bee costume for a calendar shoot.”

“Who said you had to get into the sexy one?”

“…Fine, but you’re buying me ice cream with that $50.”

“Deal,” Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head and led him into the changing room. The two closed the door behind them and didn’t come out for a while.

By the time they returned, Shiro wore the sexy bee costume that consisted of a tight black and yellow striped dress with matching fish net stockings and 3-inch heels while Keith wore a bulbous bee costume that was adorable with his usual pout.

The others stood awkwardly with only Lance posing with his sexy playgirl bunny outfit while Hunk was the fluffier Easter rabbit PG version. Lotor stood behind the camera while Allura and Pidge held actual rabbits they were renting for the shoot.

“I can’t believe you guys talked me into this,” Keith said as they did different poses with him holding a fluffy black bunny.

Shiro poses next to him, the stockings ripping as he flexed his thighs on impulse. “It’s for charity, Keith.”

“I don’t know what you two are complaining about, I look good,” Lance said, showing off his little tail. “Calendar shoot season is my favorite season.”

“We take a calendar for every event,” Hunk noted.

“Exactly,” he winked.

“How are we firefighters again?” Keith asked.

Shiro shook his head. “Honest at this point I’m not sure anymore.”

After the shoot, Keith and Shiro spent the rest of their day relaxing at home. The picture of the two from their first meeting where they wore their outfits while sleeping sat beside one they recreated accidentally at a college Halloween party when they found each other again after Keith’s family moved away.

Krolia had a field day when Hunk sent her that photo he took and thinks Keith and Shiro are soulmates.

 

 ---


End file.
